


The Music of the Night

by JunoMe



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Phantom of the Opera Fusion, Egg Boi - Cameo, F/M, Gen, Husk - Cameo, I'll add more tags as i go, Multi, Murder, Possessive Behavior, Singing, Sir Pentious - Cameo - Freeform, Vaggie - Cameo, Violence, they're all human in this fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:13:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22357726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunoMe/pseuds/JunoMe
Summary: [Phantom of the Opera AU](Human!Alastor/Reader/Human!Vox)For the past few years, your voice had been trained under a man of song and music. He went under the name of the Phantom.Now being presented the opportunity to be the star of the show, you must entertain- and your performance catches the eyes of more than just the audience.[It's literally a partial rewrite of the movie, but with the Hazbin characters- and featuring you in the spot of Christine Daae. Enjoy, maybe?]
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader, Vox (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader
Comments: 13
Kudos: 78





	1. Introduction

Thank you for stumbling upon this fic! This is also the first fic I've written in a while, and also the first one I've made on here, so pardon any tiny mistakes. I'm still getting used to this format!

Before we start with the show, I must let you know that there are some name alterations to some characters, as the characters are depicted as human and in a more ‘modern setting.’ Please see the list of characters below and not all characters will have name changes, the changes are listed next to the character name. The names that were chosen for the characters who are having name alterations are chosen in a way where it would fit close enough to their current name.

Charlie  
Alastor  
Angel Dust/ _Angelo_  
Niffty / _Naomi_  
Lucifer  
Lillith  
Vox / _Victor_  
Velvet  
An Egg boy / _Egbert_

Again, all characters are depicted as human in this fic unless stated otherwise. Now please, sit back and enjoy the show!

And stay tuned...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DO NOT REPOST TO OTHER WEBSITES- IF YOU SEE THIS FIC ON ANOTHER WEBSITE, I DID NOT POST IT AND IT HAS BEEN POSTED WITHOUT MY PERMISSION. READ THIS FIC ON ARCHIVE OF OUR OWN. Thanks.


	2. Discovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for patiently waiting for the first chapter! Final note, this story will take place sometime in 1925! Alright, please, enjoy! ^^

In the grand and fantastical years of the 1920s, the golden age of music and fashion blossomed among the people of the age. Most remember this era for the prosperity and lavish lives people have lived, however there is one story that most people don’t remember. Allow us to shed some light on this strange story, and take us back to that fateful night.

* * *

  
  


In the peak year of 1925, Broadway was booming across the nation as creativity in the theatre industry went up. The theatre was bustling as practice was being held, the performers getting dressed in their decorative costumes, the orchestra was just as busy shuffling into their sections all the while the conductor scrambled to organize his music scores. Most would say that the life of Broadway was exciting, if busy isn’t the correct word.

Stage men ran around to keep things in order as the star of the show stood on stage, the outfit far more decorative and intricate than any other costume that even the chorus girls would ever wore. His voice rang throughout the theatre, the vibrato bouncing off of the walls. The ones who were listening simply stood there or carried on with their business with the stage props and made sure the next group of dancers were ready. Anyone who may have been attentive enough to look at everyone’s expressions, would find that many were strained looks of approval and a few who dared to show disdain for what they were listening to as they carried on with their menial tasks of dusting the seats for the evening’s show.

With his solo finished, the chorus actors marched onto the stage as they performed the next part of the show’s act. Despite it being practice, every movement was well coordinated, no pitch that was sung was too high or low, and continued on until the next soloist was present on the stage. However not even a stanza into her solo, the conductor stopped the practice with a clear to his throat. Practice isn’t always stopped except in a case of emergency or of important notice, in which the voice of the owner of the theater come through from backstage with two others to follow him.

“Sir! We are rehearsing!” The conductor sighs, slightly infuriated that practice had been stopped due to the unexpected visit. The grey haired man who had come raised his hands slightly in a form of apology, but continues to speak without one.

“Please, Miss Charlotte, and all. Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention? Thank you.” He starts, any form of his uneasiness leaking through his voice. All eyes turn to him along with the two unfamiliar faces beside him. As far as anyone could see, the new faces were much younger than their current manager, the gold-silver blonde of their hair glistening in the light of the theatre in comparison to the dark grey of the other.

“As you all my have heard the rumors of my imminent retirement in the past few weeks, I have come to confirm that yes, they are true.” Some of the dancers whispered amongst one another as he paused, especially the main singer of the act even rolling his eyes with a scoff.

“And, I’m glad to introduce you all to your new managers and owners of the theatre, Sir Lucifer, and Madame Lilith Magne.” He gestures over to the two that had followed him in with a small nod to his head. Lucifer seemed to be the most excited as the smile on his features never seemed to go away as he lifted a hand in a tiny wave. Lillith however seemed to be more calm in this introduction, as she simply smiled with a twinkle in her eye only a few could see. Everyone applauded at them in a welcoming manner as the now former manager spoke again.

“We are also deeply honored to introduce our new patron as well, Sir Victor, of VOX Industries.” As if upon call, in came a man striding through the backstage up to the center. Auburn hair was swept up and over in a clean fashion as he was dressed in a pinstripe suit with a bright red bowtie, his appearance definitely spoke out in a manner of his readiness for business. Among the applause and entrance of the man, the next group of show girls were brought up to the stage as it was to be their turn to practice their portion of the act. Among them, were you, and your very good friend Velvet. Upon seeing who this man was, a flood of memories of your childhood returned to you.

“It’s Victor.” Pleasantly surprised upon finding out about who had come tonight, your eyes fixated on him. Your friend perks up slightly upon you knowing his name, and tries to get a better look at him before turning her gaze back towards you with a knowing smile to pair.

“Before my father died… I guess you could say that we were childhood sweethearts. He called me Little Lottie back then but, I don’t think he even remembers that anymore.” Velvet’s dark eyes twinkled upon the short story being finished as she nudged your arm gently.

“You don’t know that! He’s grown to be very handsome by the looks of it too!” She chimes teasingly, her smile cracking into a tiny grin. You knew how Velvet acted upon any sort of romance story or rather anything that she can get information on. The mahogany haired young woman loved to be in the know for everything, in fact she was the one who found out about their manager’s retirement and got that rumor around to everyone in the Broadway production.

“We are more than happy to support the fine art of Broadway, especially entertainment from this well known theatre!” Victor grins while his stormy eyes flitted over everyone before him. While he spoke, the tall male previously speaking to his coworker sidestepped his way over to meet with their new patron.

“This, is Sir Angelo. Leading part of our production, and very skilled in his performing arts.” The former manager said. The introduction of the lead star deeply bowed in response, along with some clapping from a few other workers of the production with calls of ‘bravo!’ Angelo straightened up to his full height and batted his eyelashes with a soft chuff. A cough could be heard off to the side of the stage, where their secondary lead actress was standing with a tight lipped smile.

“Ah yes, and this is Miss Naomi.” The manager nodded with a gesture over towards her as she made smaller steps over towards the taller male and curtsied in greetings with another round of applause from the rest of the crew. Victor seemed to be pleased with being introduced to the kinds of people who he will be sponsoring, as this will determine everything to come in the future.

“It is an honor, miss. I apologize though, you all were in the midst of practicing? I’ll let you all get back to it. I will be here this evening for the show, and I cannot wait to see it. As you were.” He bowed slightly towards everyone, and turned away to leave. In the meanwhile, the conductor urged everyone to return back to their places once their new sponsor had finally departed. While the silver blonde star had gone off to get his makeup retouched all while he made comments of the new financier fancying him, the chorus girls were moved to center stage.

“... He didn’t recognize me.” You murmured, disheartened at the hope of him seeing you while Victor had simply brushed past the group. Velvet’s brow creased down for a short moment before leaning in towards you.

“He didn’t even see you, don’t worry about it.” After the short exchange, the two were called once more by Miss Charlotte, or rather Miss Charlie. The choreographer preferred to be called Charlie instead of her actual name of Charlotte. Now off the two had gone to their places on stage.

“I’ve worked very hard here on training the dancers of this production, and I take great pride in my work!” Miss Charlie noted, expressing her pride through her voice to the theatre’s new managers. However through her confidence, she seemed ever so nervous with her choice of words.

“We both can see your effort has paid off quite well, dear. Especially with her, over there.” Lillith comments before pointing out the dancer with russet colored hair in a tight yet loose hairstyle of pigtails.

“She came from the upstate area, her name is Velvet.” The choreographer says while she messed with some loose strands of her own golden hair in a tight bun she wore up. The other, shorter manager of the two was perusing among the performers all the same.

“And her? I’m sure not everyone here came from the upstate area, Charlie.” Lucifer hummed as he raised his brows in interest. You had overheard the conversation that the three were having, however you could not speak on behalf of yourself as your priority with practice was far more important than anything. The woman seemed to try her absolute hardest to not roll her eyes at her own father as they stopped in front of the performing group, but she simply holds her breath and responds to his question with your name.

“They have promising talent. Very promising, mother and father.” She replies with a hard glance at the smiling male. The corners of his eyes crinkle ever so slightly upon her answer, but doesn’t say much else of it.

“No relation to the violinist, perhaps?” He continues on as the three resumed their short, observing walk around the dancers as they pranced and flew over one another.

“They were his only child. Orphaned at seven and came here to live and be trained as a dancer for Broadway.” The young teacher responds, which only seemed to further intrigue her father.

“Orphaned, hm?”

“I think of her as one of my friends as well, father… Oh, please move to the side.” Charlie then moves to usher the two walking with her to the side as the final part of the rehearsal had commenced with the crescendo of voices of the chorus.

Among the vibratos and the music of the orchestra, if anyone listened close enough they would be able to hear a slight complaint from Angelo as his cape was stepped on and tore under the weight of a foot. As it all came to an end and a final note from the orchestra echoing into the silence, only a yell from platinum blonde broke the brief silence as everyone broke from their positions and repeated the process of rehearsal. Miss Charlie had gone off to meet with the dancers, while Lucifer and Lillith was met with the former manager of the theatre. However the three could not talk much as they were confronted by Angelo himself with a very unimpressed laugh.

“Look listen ‘ere, both of you lots are only gonna fancyin’ them dancin’ people over there, because I! Will not be singin’!” As he yelled, more of his Brooklyn accent fell through his voice. Brushing his torn cape behind him as he spun around, he hollered out the fact that he was leaving and spewing out complaints about how horrible the theater was to work at. All the while yelling for someone to fetch his pet baby pig.

While this ensued, all the star was getting was concerned looks from all chorus people and performers as he made a scene along with the fact that the very show may end up getting cancelled if the diva wasn’t consoled. Both new managers of the playhouse quickly pursued the fleeing male before he could make an exit, both pouring out words of praise and admiration towards him, just enough for him to stop.

“Yes I know that I am all of that, but yanno’ what? Someone still didn’t finish my costume and it fucking ripped during the rehearsal! And this hat?! It’s god fucking awful, who the fuck even designed this?” Angelo was visibly fuming at this rate with his fist balled up and the other hand aggressively pointing at the hat he wore for the show. Any wrong move would be the end of tonight’s show.

“Oh, but please. Could you simply do us all one more favor and give us a preview of the next piece?” The smaller of the two managers asks in a pleading tone. The smile he constantly wore would seem unnerving at this point, however in this case it seemed to work with his request for the diva to do.

“We simply cannot be left at the edge of our seats like this, unless our conductor here doesn’t want to…” He gestures over to the one he had mentioned, who simply gawked back at him in shock, however the simple request seemed to be just enough for the silvery haired male to huff and wave his hands off at the two.

“Alright, alright, fine! I’ll do it. I don’t get fuckin’ paid enough for ‘dis.” He huffs while flipping his bangs out of the way as he moves back to the front of the stage, still howling out commands for everyone move out of the way and to shut up and be quiet as he prepared to sing two stanzas of the next and final song of the act. Lucifer’s begging demeanor faded in an instant as he had quickly moved himself to see the man whom had sold his theatre to them.

“Pardon me, but why are you leaving?”

“For my house.” The former manager simply says with a smile, one with an ill intent of not explaining anything else.

“Angelo!” The conductor called once he had gotten to his position.

“Maestro.” He simply replied as he stood straight, very much prepared to sing his heart and passions out into the world.

_Think of me, think of me fondly when we say good-bye!_

The maids cleaning at the seats were already plugging their ears in with whatever they had on hand, and once more everyone simply watched with disinterest. What most didn’t know was of someone, something, traversing the beams above them.

_Remember me, once in a while please promise me you’ll try!_

_When you find that once again you long, to take your heart and then be free!_

Before Angelo could continue with the song, a scream pierced through the air as the wind caught the sound of heavy cloth and wood crashing down onto whomever was unfortunate enough to stand underneath it. The unfortunate being Angelo. The crowd cried out in horror and shock as a handful of people had gone to the diva’s aid and to lift the backdrop off of him.

“It’s him! It's the phantom!” Velvet whispers excitedly as she glanced back over to you. She previously had been looking up, as she saw the backdrop fall from its holstered position up at the very highest point of the stage. The tale of the phantom that haunted the broadway theatre was fantasized and believed by all and with this act, it only further spurred on the idea that it was indeed true of a ghost haunting the stage.

“What is going on up there Egbert?!” The grey haired former manager shouts up to the catwalks, only for someone to peek over from the cords of rope and pulleys.

“Don’t look at me! I didn’t do anything! I wasn’t even at my post, I swear! There wasn’t anybody else up here. Unless there really was… Then it must be a ghost!” Everyone gasped at the words that the janitor had just said, sparking fear into those who truly believed in the tale that lingered above the theatre.

“Well… Things do happen!” Lucifer shrugs with a slight chuckle. The male diva pats off any dust that was on his outfit before growling out in frustration.

“Things do happen, ha! And did any one of you make them stop happening?! No! This is bullshit, and no one is doin' anythin' to make this stop!” Angelo runs a gloved hand through his hair while fisting some of the silvery strands of it before letting go.

“Until all of this ain’t happenin’ any more, this show ain’t happenin’ with me in it!” He whirls himself around and struts out and off of the stage, once more shouting for his pet pig and for his things. Now that the star of the show had officially left the area, everyone began talking amongst themselves in worry as they no longer had a lead part.

“Amateurs!” Naomi huffed as she passed by the managers, giggling to herself. This was not good for the showing for the evening, at all.

You and Velvet glanced at each other in worry, as now there was no singing lead, there would be no show. All of the practice that they’ve worked so hard on was for nothing except simple practice. You turn away from the drama that was going on in front of the stage as you could only ponder what else there could be done.

“You know… You could take Angelo’s place. I’ve heard you sing before!” Velvet suggests with a grin. Such a suggestion was outlandish, you didn’t think that you could do it. Yes, there were many years of training in you but you weren’t sure if that was enough practice to take on the whole leading part of this show.

“No, no, I can’t. I don’t think I sound well enough to do that.” You respond, shaking your head. Before your friend could respond, one of the managers cried out in worry.

“Angelo has to come back!” The golden haired male shouts, and before he could complain any further, his daughter comes up behind her parents with a letter in hand.

“I don’t think he will be. Though I have a letter from the theatre ghost-”

“Hun, that is all just a tale. You’re all simply twitterpated about this fantasy of a ghost!” Lillith finally spoke, after a long period of time in silence. Charlie simply looked at her mother with a weak smile, opening the envelope in her hands.

“He welcomes you to his playhouse-”

“Oh? _His_ playhouse now? Isn’t that sweet?” Her mother chimed in again, though the dance choreographer only continues with the letter’s contents.

“He demands that you leave Box Five open for his use, and that his salary is due for collecting.” The mention of a salary for a supposed ghost shocks the shorter male of the two managers, even causing him to choke on his voice for a moment.

“Now he has a salary? How can a ghost simply collect a salary if he can’t even hold it!” Lillith exclaims, utterly surprised. All Charlie could do was watch her mother get flustered over the fact that yes, there was a payment due for this phantom.

“The last manager gave him $2350 a month-”

“Excuse me? $2350 a month?! Well, we were going to make an announcement later tonight after the show, but with the looks of our current situation, unfortunately we have to cancel tonight’s show!” This was the most distressed that anyone has ever seen Lillith, and it seemed to have shaken everyone along with the solution to their situation.

“Lillith my dear, no need to lose your temper, there has to be another way! What about an understudy?” Her husband suggests, but quickly shot down by the conductor of the orchestra.

“There is no understudy! There was only Angelo! We’re doomed for this show!” He threw his hands up in the air, exasperated as they stuck his nose back into his music sheets. Before anything else could be said, your name had fell from Charlie’s lips and the idea that you could sing the part. You glanced up and over to the two pairs of eyes that had been set on you once your name had been mentioned.

“A background singer?” Lucifer inquired, raising a brow. His wife only seemed to shake her head slowly in disapproval at the proposition of a new lead, in which who they knew little to nothing about.

“They’ve been taking lessons from a great teacher.” She continued, clear that she wasn’t going to change her mind about her recommendation of you to take the now vacant part. This still didn’t seem to be enough to sway the decision that her parents had seemed to be decided on.

“Let them sing for you, they have been well taught. Trust me.” Miss Charlie smiles, urging you forward to the front of the stage. With a chance like this, you couldn’t say no.

Now standing in the dead center of everyone present, the conductor had finally taken his nose out of his papers and readied the orchestra.

“From the top, if you please.” He said, nodding towards you. All eyes were now trained on you, and the many looks didn’t make anything easier for your nervousness, though you simply let the music come and flow through you.

_Think of me, think of me fondly when we say good-bye._

_Remember me, once in a while please promise me you’ll try._

The rest of the background singers and performers rushed back to the front from backstage to listen who’s voice they had just heard sing. Jaws dropped, and some were even entranced in who they were listening to. They couldn’t believe it. The whole time they were listening to the horrible sorry case of singing from Angelo, and they simply walked past the talent that you held in your voice the whole time. Why hasn’t anyone heard you sing?!

_When you find that once again you long, to take your heart and then be free._

_If you ever find a moment,_

_Spare a thought for me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DO NOT REPOST TO OTHER WEBSITES- IF YOU SEE THIS FIC ON ANOTHER WEBSITE, I DID NOT POST IT AND IT HAS BEEN POSTED WITHOUT MY PERMISSION. READ THIS FIC ON ARCHIVE OF OUR OWN. Thanks.


	3. Little Lottie

Within hours of rehearsing, you found yourself in the same spot as you were what felt just as if it were only minutes ago. Instead of the familiar emptiness of the seats from practice, there sat thousands of viewers watching you. Only you. Your outfit sparkled in the light as if diamonds littered the fabric that hugged your body, clearly making you the centerpiece of the stage. The orchestra’s song crescendoed, signifying the next half of the song for you.

  
  


_We never said, our love was evergreen,_

_Or as unchanging as the sea,_

_But if you still can remember,_

_Stop and think of me._

  
  


You gazed out to the crowd as you sang, finding everyone’s stare to be in awe. The majority of the crowd had most likely expected the great and well known Angelo to be standing in the spot you were in, but only found you. Who were you? How come there was this great voice in a person that they never heard about? Perhaps you were a prodigy of some sorts? There was still the question of who you were, however the last name that you held may have answered that question for the people nonetheless.

_Think of, all the things we’ve shared, and seen._

_Don’t think about the way things might have been…_

  
  


Upon your voice reaching the next part of the song, it only made you think of when you had last seen your childhood friend, up until earlier that evening. You only wondered what he thought back then, and if he still remembered you at all. Your heart tightened at the idea that his memory had failed him on your existence in his life, however, that only made the sound of your voice more powerful in the next stanza.

  
  


_Think of me, think of me waking silent and resign._

_Imagine me, trying too hard to put you from my mind._

_Recall those days, look back on all those times,_

_Think of the things we’ll never do,_

_There will never be a day,_

_When I won’t think of you!_

The ensemble boomed its drums and trumpets as it signified another break in between the song, letting you rest your voice as the crowd applauded your performance. It wasn’t finished, however your talent was breathtaking.

Higher up in the theatre in one of the boxes, sat the very man that you were thinking about. Singing about, and for. His brow raised as he took a harder look at the vocalist on stage, and that was when his memory finally came back to him. Genuine shock spread over his usually stern features as his childhood memories that he locked away for so long, were broken into.

_Can it be…?_

Victor stood from his seat, leaning over the edge slightly to make sure that his eyes weren’t failing him. With affirmation that you were indeed the same Little Lottie from way back when, he stepped back and applauded for your performance with a hearty shout of a ‘bravo!’ With this new found knowledge, he quickly left his viewing area with plans to make arrangements to meet with you.

_Long ago, it seems so long ago,_

_How young and innocent we were!_

Filled with determination on seeing you again, he didn’t quite see who had seen him depart on his venture.

_They may not remember me,_

_But I remember them-_

The loud applause from the crowd along with the numerous amount of people, you did not see if anyone may have left the area. Especially since your focus was on the next part of the song as the music from the band urged you onto the final stanza.

_Flowers fade, the fruits of summer fade,_

_They have the season, so do we,_

_But please promise me, that sometimes you will, think…_

You were nervous before, but now that it had finally come for you to deliver the final score of the song and lyric, it was now or never and the success of the showing of the evening all rested on your shoulders. With a breath, you let your voice and song take flight.

_Of…_

Your voice ascended the scale, descended, over and over with such precision and skill it shot through the air. Finally hitting the highest note of the song, it rang through the theatre and further on beyond the closed doors of the hall alongside the orchestra. Though your voice soared higher above all, even piercing into the heavens above if there were any at all.

_Me!_

With the cymbal and drum notes marking the end of the song, everyone in the crowd stood up cheering for your performance. Rather they were going wild for an encore, and many roses were being thrown up to the stage for you to collect. However you were actually quite startled with how pleased everyone was with your song, you didn’t even dare to pick up even one flower from the front stage. You bowed towards the audience, a broad smile on your features as you finally took in the praise everyone gave you.

* * *

While the guests had filed out of the theatre hall, they all were conversing amongst themselves about their own agendas and especially the performance that they all had just witnessed with the young vocalist that was you. It wasn’t just the patrons of the show either that were discussing on the success of it, but everyone backstage as well were speaking of your name. Now where were you? Many were waiting to speak to you and congratulate you on such a wonderful performance, and yet you were nowhere to be found! However only one knew where you had escaped to every night. Velvet.

You sat on your knees in front of an image of an angel that was further forward into the wall, the area only lit by a few candles. You had come here every night to light a candle for your late father, with the promise that he made to you as he lay dying. You believed him, and you were glad that you did. In the midst of your thoughts, you heard that voice you always heard every night above your head.

_Bravo, bravo, bravissimi!_

The corners of your mouth turn up upon hearing the angel of music, the praises from him filing your chest with pride. The praise coming from him was more than enough of a validation of how well you’ve done for tonight’s show. Your focus was drawn away from the possibility of another visit upon hearing the call of your name from Velvet, who had descended the stairs down into the chapel.

_Where in the world, have you been hiding?_

_Really, you were perfect!_

She stepped over towards you in a quick and light fashion before settling herself down beside you, looking over to where you were previously staring at, the portrait of an angel.

_Only I wish I knew your secret,_

_Who is your great tutor?_

Everyone always asked who your teacher was, however you only ever knew him by a title. The Phantom. So not even you could answer the question on who this person was, except you did have a theory on who this unseen tutor was.

“Velvet, when Charlie brought me here, I always come down here alone to light a candle for my father, I hear a voice. Even in my dreams I hear it.” You look up to meet your friend’s gaze as you continued your small story of the past.

“My dad told me that when he died, he would send an angel to protect me… An angel of music.” The smile you bore grew bigger upon the idea that you projected onto the other, though she raised her brows slightly with a shrug to pair.

“You really think so? That it’s this angel that your dad was talking about? Or even the possibility that it’s him teaching you?” The mahogany haired woman next to you questioned. She was all about ghosts and the supernatural, though for some reason this idea didn’t seem to get through to her completely.

“It can’t be a coincidence Vel, it has to be him.” You reply, softly sighing out.

_Father once spoke of an angel,_

_I used to dream he’d appear._

You looked up to the ceiling of the tiny chapel room, as if you were searching for a visual representation of the angel of music you heard every night. You may not have seen him during the moment, but you could feel his gaze like you have every time you sang.

_Now as I sing I can sense him,_

_And I know he’s here!_

_Here in this room, he calls me softly,_

_Somewhere inside, hiding._

Standing up from your knelt position on the cold, hard floor, your eyes drifted towards the angel portrait. You always hoped that perhaps one day you will finally see this angel that had been watching over you this whole time, maybe even a small chance of this angel presenting himself to you. Though angels were always unseen, and you may not ever see the one guiding you through your training ever.

_Somehow I know he’s always with me,_

_He, the unseen genius._

Your friend’s brow was furrowed deeply as she grabbed your hand, beginning to lead you out of the room and back upstairs to the theatre. She seemed concerned with what you were saying.

_You must have been dreaming,_

_Stories like this can’t come true!_

_You’ve been talking in riddles,_

_And it’s not like you!_

Being out of the small chapel space, Velvet was now leading you back to your dressing room as the main reason why she had been looking for you, was that Charlie had been trying to find you as well. However due to the success of the show, she had been busy with the numerous questions she got from both patrons of the show and the managers.

_Angel of music, guide and guardian,_

_Grant to me your glory!_ _  
_ _Who is this angel of music-_

_Angel of music, hide no longer,_

_Secret and strange, angel!_

Suddenly you stop in your tracks as a shiver climbs up your spine, tilting your head up as if you may have seen something flit before your eyes could catch what it may have been.

_He’s with me, even now._

Even Velvet had sensed your distress, as she had found that the color had drained from your face along with your hands turning cold.

_Your hands are cold-_

_All around me-_

_Your face, it’s gone white._

_I’m frightened._

_Don’t be frightened…_

* * *

There were more people that you imagined when you reached your dressing room. Thankfully instead of getting bombarded by them, Miss Charlie was there to help you nudge through everyone to get to your door. Questions were being thrown left and right at you, such as many opportunities to become as famous as Angelo, having a higher pay, anything that could sway you out of this theatre and into another production.

“Not right now! Sorry! No- I said no!” Charlie barked as the requests kept coming and coming up until she finally shut the door on them. She sighed softly as she grins at you, striding towards you with a gentle touch to your shoulder.

“You did great tonight! Wonderful job.” The blonde congratulated, her hair swishing behind her as she turned towards the table that sat next to some seating to pick up a single rose. This token of appreciation was familiar to you, as it had always been left for you whenever the Phantom was happy with your work.

“He is pleased as well.” She adds on before handing the delicate flower to you. The stem had a deep, silky crimson ribbon tied to it in a perfect bow. The ribbon of the bow was one of the aspects that told you that it was from him specifically, and no one else. Wordlessly, Charlie moved to leave the room as you stared at the rose. It was sweet of the Phantom to leave such a lovely token, especially with the meaning behind the flower. Being alone once more, you could only now wait for your angel to speak to you as you moved to sit at your vanity.

* * *

Outside of your dressing room, the voices of other patrons were much louder than what you could hear inside. Among them were Lucifer and Lillith, and they were hoping to see you along with an offer similar to what the rest were speaking of. However once they had seen their patron come towards the dressing room, they managed to grab his attention before he reached his destination.

“Ah, Victor! We’ve made quite a discovery haven’t we?” The smaller of the pair exclaims, the bouquet of flowers bouncing in his arms with his movements as a toothy smile spread across his features.

“Perhaps we can present them to you?” He further suggested, though Victor shook his head in response to the suggestion with a soft chuff.

“I would prefer to see them without anyone accompanying me, this time.” The dark haired male responds, glancing down at the arrangement that Lucifer had in his arms. Smiling, he takes them from him with a quick ‘thank you’ before he moved over to enter your quarters. The pair watched him advance, glancing at one another with a surprised but interested expression.

“Perhaps they’ve met before?” Lillith mused before looking back over to the man who had now disappeared behind the doors.

* * *

You didn’t hear the sound of the doors opening and closing during this time, as your focus was held by the scarlet rose that was gifted to you by your tutor. When will you hear from him again? Perhaps tonight for a more personal congratulations? Truth be told, you haven't seen this angel of music in person before, and it would be exciting to be able to finally meet him.

“Little Lottie, let their mind wander.” Those words that reached your ears along with the voice to pair took your thoughts away from your current train of thought, curious eyes glancing over to who you thought had said those words.

“Little Lottie thought, am I fonder of dolls? Or of goblins of shoes?” He continued to ponder, humming to himself for a short moment before stilling himself to meet your gaze.

“Victor!” You exclaimed, the smile you had previously breaking out into a grin. The man has definitely changed over the time the two had been apart, the adorable little boy that you knew before was now a tall and handsome man. The cute smile that you remembered was replaced with an amused one, which appeared to be smug to anyone else who didn’t know him. Those stormy eyes were still the same as the ones you knew before.

“Or of riddles of frocks?” He set down the bundle of blossoms on another table which had more than plenty of other flowers that you were gifted. The curve at his lips softened when his azure eyes met back with yours, slowly approaching towards your seated position in front of the florally decorated vanity.

“Those picnics in the attic-”

“Or of chocolates.”

“Dad playing the violin.”

“As we read to each other dark stories of the north.” At this point, Victor had knelt in front of you as you turned in your seat to face him. The longer you looked at him, the more charming he seemed to you, it also didn’t help with the fact that his crooked smile had become a genuine grin. It took you back to the last time he had given you such a smile.

“No, what I love best, Lottie said-”

_Is when I’m asleep in my bed,_

_And the Angel of Music sings songs in my head._

_The Angel of Music sings songs in my head._

Both yours and his searching eyes held onto one another for a moment, before bringing you into a hug. The familiarity flooded through your form as you returned the embrace with Victor, closing your eyes as you relaxed in his arms. It didn’t last as long as you would like it to be however, as he released you from his hold.

“You sang like an angel tonight.” Victor hummed, the sparkle in his oceanic orbs was the only thing that you could see in them as you spoke.

“Dad said when I’m in heaven, I’ll send you the angel of music. He did pass away, and he really did send me an angel of music.” Before you could continue with the story of your fulfilled promise of your late father, the umber haired male before you nodded at you before cutting you off.

“Oh, I’m sure you have been with your performance tonight! Why don’t we celebrate with supper? Come!” Victor gets up from his kneeling position in front of you, and already begins to depart the room. Your eyes widened in such a request that even your jaw dropped slightly, you knew that you had rules set by both Miss Charlie and the Phantom, and you couldn’t just leave like that.

“No, Victor I can’t! The Angel of Music is very strict!” You called out, stopping the fleeting man in his tracks as he turned around to stare at you with a look of how dismissive he was of this angel you spoke of, only to scoff playfully back at you.

“Then I won’t keep you out for long then! Now be quick, I’ll get my automobile, two minutes top dearie, or- Little Lottie.” His tailcoat billowed out behind him as he already had his hand on the door and slipped through the opening of the door he made within those seconds.

“No! Victor, wait!” _SLAM._ You were left alone to yourself once more. You didn’t know what to do at this point, and you didn’t want to disappoint neither the Phantom nor Victor. However the mystery of the punishment if you left with no word was unimaginable, and you would rather not disobey your tutor’s rules laid out for you. Sighing to yourself, you decided to wait upon Victor’s return to tell him the reason why you couldn’t leave. So, you went to get changed out of your costume attire, the fabric of it was beginning to get heavy due to the layering of it and how hot you were getting in it from the heat of the lighting from the stage.

As all the attendees of the show left, the theatre closed down for the night, leaving whoever did reside in the theatre to themselves. Lucifer and Lillith had gone home for the night, along with the rest of the performers and singers and it was just you.

Only, you.

At this point in time, you have gotten ready to sleep for the night as you didn’t get a word from the Phantom for any sort of training or practice. All was well for you, until the light that illuminated your room had flickered, and then gone out. You froze, not quite sure if it was simply faulty lighting or-

_Insolent boy, this slave of fashion!_

_Basking in your glory!_

_Ignorant fool! This brave, young suitor,_

_Sharing in my, triumph!_

Your brows creased in worry as you glanced around your room, fear blossoming in your chest while your words were stuck in your throat. The tone in his voice was disapproving, and angry. You never wanted to be on his bad side of all things.

_Angel I hear you speak, I listen!_

_Stay by my side, guide me._

_Angel my soul was weak, forgive me!_

_Stay by my side, master._

You could hear the light chuff of the angel of music’s voice before he responded to your plea.

_Flattering child you shall know me._

_See why in shadow I hide._

_Look at your face in the mirror,_

You followed his direction as you turned yourself to look into the tall mirror that was hung up against the wall, and the longer you stared at your reflection, the image of a man began to appear above you as well.

_I am there, inside!_

As if you truly had ascended to heaven and found yourself at the pearly white gates, light illuminated from the mirror as fog thick enough to be clouds poured out onto the floor. Was this the angel of music that your father had sent? If he was, he was finally making himself known and present to you.

_Angel of Music, guide and guardian,_

_Grant to me your glory!_

_Angel of Music, hide no longer,_

_Come to me strange angel!_

It was everything that you imagined, upon meeting the angel. Astonishing, grand, and everything in between with such a holy encounter.

_I am your angel of music,_

_Come to me angel of music._

The doorknob rattled behind you, however everything around you seemed to have fallen on deaf ears as you were entranced by the entrance of the Phantom.

“Who’s that voice? Who is that in there?!” Even Victor’s muffled voice you couldn’t hear from beyond the door as he tried to get your attention, and it would only be futile as you mindlessly came forward towards the being in the mirror.

_I am your angel of music,_

_Come to me angel of music._

Finally having come face to face with your great tutor, his gloved hand was offered out to you to take. He was still, perfect, patient. With the opportunity finally in front of you, the ability to resist the offer was gone. You reached out, your fingers hovering just above the black leather covering the hand of your angel.

**You then ascended.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Stay tuned for your time with the Phantom~  
> DO NOT REPOST TO OTHER WEBSITES- IF YOU SEE THIS FIC ON ANOTHER WEBSITE, I DID NOT POST IT AND IT HAS BEEN POSTED WITHOUT MY PERMISSION. READ THIS FIC ON ARCHIVE OF OUR OWN. Thanks.


End file.
